Dieing Without You
by Athenes muse
Summary: Everyone thought that Ron would never change his ways, the goofyness the clumbsy tendencies. But no one ever took into acount that our very own Kim Possible could ever get herself put into a coma and force Ron to try and cope without her did they? R
1. Chapter 1

"I know we've been friends for ever Kim," Ron said he faced a sleeping Kim Possible, "But now I think I'm feeling something totally new."

Kim was in a coma from the most recent mission they had, had… Exactly 2 months ago to the day Kim Possible had been hit by a massive explosion caused by a nuclear project that Drakken had been developing. While the explosion did kill Drakken and most of his minions; Shego still remained, and more powerful than ever.

Ron, Wade, and Rufus were doing there best to keep Shego at bay, but without the help of Kim they were no match. Ron did have the power of monkeys but he still did not have enough knowledge as to how to channel it. And without his KP he didn't have the will to control it anyway.

"KP please wake up… The world needs you… Your family needs you… Wade, Rufus, Felix, Monique and even Bonnie needs you… Kim… I need you. Please wake up KP!"

Ron had been to the hospital everyday, in fact it had become like his second home. He had barely been to Bueno Nacho in over a month. He was so broken without her, everyone could see it, without Kim, Ron was nothing but a normal human being.

The first time that Ron tried to stay at the hospital over night he got issues from all the nurses on Kim's floor, but after a little conversation with Dr. Mrs. Possible the nurses and Doctors let Ron stay as long as he wanted to when he was there.

It was Tuesday morning when Ron showed up in Kim's room again, one of the nurses stopped him and questioned him about school, but he simply said that he needed to be there. Now Ron sat at Kim's bed side with a broken look on his face, praying for her to wake up.

"KP come on, you're a Possible! You can do anything remember? So why won't you wake up? I… I love you Kim… Please come back to me."

Ron shifted off the bed and sat on the floor, he ran through all of the things that had happened since Kim went under, how he started failing school, how he wasn't eating well, how he stopped being Ron! Everything about his life had changed in that split moment that Kim was hurt. Sometimes Ron felt like it was his entire fault, many of his and Kim's friends all thought that the reason he was destroying himself was because he indeed felt responsible. In truth he did feel almost like that, but the other part of the problem was that he felt like he was connected to Kim somehow, he felt as though because she was not mentally there that he was nothing at all. She completed him.

Ron looked over at Kim's Figure on the bed, "Hey KP, did you know that I actually read a book just this week? It was a book about this guy that was in love with a woman that he thought he could never be with… He changed himself completely just to fit in to this woman's society, yet the woman was almost the same as him really! They ended up married and happy in the end… He never had to change in the first place. Funny, I did the exact opposite of him… I turned my back on everything that everyone thought was cool, just so that you would notice me from a crowd of clones… I guess I did it a little to well, cause you never noticed me as a guy… Just Ron. I completely forgot who I was because I tried to hard not to fit in with them. I had almost forgotten why I did it in the first place. I was always like this for you Kim. But now I wonder if I had just been myself and not some goof if you would have loved me like I love you…" Ron turned from the ever sleeping figure and stared out the window at the waxing moon. Tears were now officially falling down the usually optimistic Ron's face, you could tell how many nights he had gone without sleep at that point, and it was heartbreaking.

"You know Kim… I – I don't know what I'll do without you if you don't wake up, I don't think I can live without you."

There was a cot in the corner of the room that was placed there just for Ron; he used it only to rest his back. He never really slept… Not really… Ron crawled onto the cot; Rufus came out of his pocket and into a shoe box under the cot.

"Kim… I heard your mom earlier today; she said that if you don't wake up then they have to pull the plug on you. They gave you a time line. On Saturday of this week they are going to let go of you… And take you away from me forever. Don't let them do that to us KP! You have so much ahead of you! I'll… I'll die without you…" Ron stopped for a minute looking over Kim's never moving form, he cracked a bitter smile, "You know there has always been a little secret that I have kept from you… I have always wanted to call you Kimberly. I know you don't like it when people use your actual name but I think it is the most beautiful name in the world. I don't know why you hate it so much."

As he said this, he realized that the figure before him twitched just the slightest millimeter. He shot up from his cot and jumped next to the bed, he looked at the vital signs and realized that Kim's heart rate was growing stronger!

"Kim?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so here is the second chapter to well the first one. And yes people I knew her name was Kimberly Ann, but that is not what Ron wanted to call her, so don't hate the Ron Man! ;)

Anywho one with the chapter.

Previously….

He shot up from his cot and jumped next to the bed; he looked at the vital signs and realized that Kim's heart rate was growing stronger!

"Kim?"

Chapter 2

"Kim?" Ron stood frozen in place and time, as his heart seem to stop beating and his breath stolen from his body. There she was, her vital signs giving evidence to the world that she once again could do anything, even pull herself out of a coma.

Ron felt tears in his eyes, he watched as her brows furrowed and her nose twitch. But just as she began to open her eyes. Ron could no longer stand and collapsed to his knees in bittersweet happiness.

At first as her beautiful green eyes glanced around the room she looked as though she was back to her normal self, everything was fine and Ron finally had her back. Kim turned her head toward him and her eyes instantly showed nothing but confusion.

Ron rose to jump with joy and hold her like he had been waiting to do for over a month, yet just as he went to make his move she asked a question that shattered his heart into millions of little pieces.

"Who are you?" Everything went silent; you could have heard a pen drop from the next room.

Ron felt his heart drop and his breath leave his body again for the second time, he had lost her still.

"K-KP it's me Ron!" He tried desperately to remain calm for her, but as her face still remained the hold of a confused look it was harder than it should have been.

"Come on Kim you and I have been friends since like pre-K, you know, Kim and Ron best friends forever?" No matter how hard he tried she remained with the same look, but that was yet of the worst of it.

"Nooo… I haven't even started pre-K yet! Mommy and Daddy are taking me tomorrow… Where are my mommy and daddy?" She had tears in her eyes and looked as helpless as a puppy. Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Ron held back the anguishing cry for his dear friend, he tried to smile for her to help her remain calm but it came out more like a grimace. He gently touched her hand but she pulled it away and fear shone in her eyes.

"Look, I'll go get your parents alright? You just stay here and hang with my mole rat Rufus okay?" When the said rodent heard his name he immediately jumped up on the bed and grinned from ear to ear at both of them.

"Rufus buddy you stay here and guard KP okay, I'm gonna go and get the 'rents." Rufus nodded and patted Ron's face then plopped himself down next to Kim's left arm.

Kim smiled at the mole rat and giggled a little at how funny he looked. Ron walked out of the room and down the hall a little ways then leaned against the wall and collapsed sobbing like he had done when they had told him that Kim was first in the coma, it was just as painful, she was still out of his reach and he still failed to protect her. He was lost and now had nothing left but the memory of a now long forgotten friendship.

After a good ten minutes he calmed himself down, got up and reached for the front desk.

"Excuse me Jean may I use the phone please?"

"Of course Ron… Is everything okay?" The receptionist gave him a warm smile yet a concerned look as she handed him the phone.

"Yeah everything is fine it's just that KP has woken up and I'm just calling her parents." Of course he left out the little detail of her lost memory, but hey what can you do.

"Oh that's wonderful, I can have the doctor go and check on her right away!" As the woman reached for the pager Ron stopped her.

"NO! That's not a good idea right now she really wants to see her parents first before anyone else it would be better for them to see her first." Jean looked unsure, "Besides they're doctors to, so no harm in them seeing her first right?"

The woman simply nodded her agreement and went back to filing paper work, while Ron called up the Possible family.

TBC

Nope, not gonna know how the family will react to the news just yet! -

Don't worry the next chapter will be out soon, and yes being in a coma is just as bad as having no memory. Sorry!


End file.
